Pshobo
Pshobos are a species of cynical Ps who feed off the fears of their victims, having the ability to induce nightmares and often employ psychological warfare or scare tactics to garner more power from their prey’s phobias. Culture and Society Pshobos revel in the fear generated by others, they style themselves as tyrants of terror. All Pshobos share the sole goal of giving other beings a reason to fear. The most dangerous Pshobos rise to dominate their brethren as nightmarish warlords. These fiends form vast, sanity-shattering realms from which only tortured cries escape. Unique in form and objectives, these beings gather legions of lesser Pshobo servitors, uniting them in campaigns targeting vulnerable individuals, entire worlds, or even rivals. Regardless of their goals, Pshobo lords are the most secretive members of the race, cloaking themselves to preserve the terror of their true faces, or sometimes to hide what they once were. Reproduction Pshobos are said to procreate through the process of spitting their essence, giving rise to newly generated Pshobos. There is rumored to be a obscure method to actually convert a existing being into that of a Pshobo. Types and Variants *'Pshbanqau': A vaguely humanoid form of Pshobo, standing on clawed feet with needle-like tips dripping foul liquid from long sharp pincers. These Pshobos delight in tormenting those who fear sharp needles and invasive medical procedures. *'Pshdhacla': A hideous type of Pshobo, taking the form of a tangled mass of slimy flesh and intestines with the blood skinned snout of a beast covered in thin tendril like feelers acting as hair. They prey on those who are uneasy around untamed beasts. *'Pshilcok': Towering Pshobos that savor the fear of failing of flesh, appearing as tall leaper like figures or elderly individuals who's very bodies are withering away. Pshobos of this variant enjoy tormenting victims for years with knowledge of how they cannot escape the eventually of their youth leaving them. *'Pshkkimenhulu': A Pshkkimenhulu, one of the most strongest of Pshobos appearing as five large, fused heads with mouths full of jagged fangs, sitting atop an ever-shifting mass of limbs and faces forever crying in terror. They feed off those with fears of failure and often leave victims with feelings of self loathing. *'Pshiawask': Almost insect like type of Pshobo, withered buzzing wings hold them afloat. A cockroach serves as the head of this creature. They feed on the fear of creeping, crawling, and buzzing insects. The Pshobos of this type blatantly present their unnerving insectoid forms to frighten and demoralize their victims. *'Pshigyo': Pshobos that draw their power and life energy off the fear of deep water, having adapted their appearances to better suit this, taking the form of monstrous sea creatures, sporting web arms that they use to paddle through the aquatic habitat with the support of a large, muscular tail made from legs fused together. They lurk through stagnant depths, ready to pounce from the deep and drag victims to a slow watery demise. *'Pshyolok': Tall and powerful Pshobos, terrible jaws ringed with clawed arms open atop this tower of flesh. A probing tongue flops from another orifice. These insidious beings feed fear of not belonging, and on the fear of isolation and loneliness. Patient schemers using any insecurities and other weaknesses that are perceived in order to slowly erode positive thoughts and beneficial actions, discrediting and instilling fear and hopelessness in whole communities. *'Pshosipil': Cunning Pshobos which feed on the fear and insecurity of failing relationships. Emaciated women with dark, doll-like eyes, talented puppetmasters which use their powers of domination to turn friends and lovers against each other. Pshobo Psychic Powers Pshobos inspire fear and superstition, their powers reflect this as they slip tenuous tendrils into the dark and abandoned places of the world, infusing the mundane with dread and giving truth to mortal phobias. Universal * Fearful Look: At a mere glance and eye contact, a Pshobo can inspire a feeling of fear in a victim. * Terrifying Visions: Fills enemies' minds with nightmarish images and visions of torment, seeking to send them fleeing in terror. * Nightmares: Induce nightmares in sleeping victims. Pshbanqau * Addiction: Injects the target with a severely addictive fluid that blurs vision and deadens reflexes. Pshdhacla * Taunt: Flings mental taunts that are vulgar and disconcerting at victims. Pshilcok * Fall Apart: Inspires the feeling as if one's own body was falling apart. Pshkkimenhulu * Lingering Fear: Marks a victim's mind, causing the Pshkkimenhulu's psionic energy to linger on allowing it to constantly reminds those marked that they will never be good enough, and that they are utter failures in everything they do. * Unsettled Mind: Wracked by fear, victims are unable to concentrate, their minds unsettled. Pshiawask * Droning Madness: Beating its wings in a way that creates a maddening droning sound that numbs the minds of those who hear it. Pshigyo * Hydrophobia: Inflicts the victim with a deathly fear of water, to the point that they may refuse to drink. Pshyolok * Isolation: Psionically isolate the victim, intangible to all and can no longer see, hear, or perceive anyone they consider friend and ally. Pshosipil * Treacherous Poison: Distills a poison that once injected will cause the person to hear paranoid whispers warning of betrayal. Category:Ps Category:Species